Bingo Daubers and I Love You's
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: A strange redhead kisses him at work and Mello just cant stop thinking about him & cant seem to stop talking to him. What started out as a whim from a curious redhead might just have what it takes to be the best thing in either of their lives. AU. MM
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own death note or its characters blah blah blah

**AN**: read the AN on the bottom for bingo stuff if you get confused.

**Suggested Listening**: I Think I Will **by** Faith Hill

~Part 1~

Mello couldn't believe his luck; he was stuck at the casino.

Now normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, the slots, the money and the entertainment and all that, but he was working. And that was no fun. Especially as he was stuck in the bingo hall with all those rich bastards looking to make more money that they didn't need as well as those lazy old people who had nothing better to do on a Saturday evening than waste what little money they had in savings. But that wasn't even the entire problem.

Oh no, not in the least.

Mello was stuck doing more than one job as well as a double shift. They were understaffed and had gathered a larger crowd than expected. So not only was he expected to help out with the crappy little bingo hall food shop, the Lucky Star, he was also expected to sell the bingo game Specials, Early birds and otherwise as well as any other sets that were stuffed into that hideous outfit which was nothing more than a glorified black apron; he was required to wear a long sleeved blue shirt, his name tag pinned on the collar, and the poncho like apron that held all the extra bingo packets and specials. Its ties were on the sides and he was swamped in it; they hadn't gotten the requested shipment of backup clothing so what he wore wasn't exactly the required attire.

But what irritated him, as he collected his stack of bingo papers, was none of the previous were even the job he was being paid for!

No, he was actually one of the announcers. But he wouldn't actually start until the second half of the game after the intermission and animal game; which was merely one lucky person who got to go up to the stage and choose a stuffed animal with an envelope attracted, one that contained various monetary prizes.

He sighed, a chunk of blond hair falling into his eyes, as he stepped out onto the main floor to start his 'extra' work. God he loved his job. So much that he'd be terribly sad if it burned to the ground.

He looked for the person whose hand was up closest to him and walked over already sensing they were gong to be a problem. And he had been right. They complained loudly about the prices being different than before.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do anything about the price change." Mello stated blandly with a smile that suggested he was hardly sorry. The man in front of him wasn't amused and said he wanted the manager or person in charge.

"Alright. I'm sure they will be with you shortly." though Mello knew they had other things to do so that person would just have to sit there and stay angry, he didn't care one way or another so long as he didn't have to deal with him again.

"Ingrate." he muttered, walking away. He couldn't stand people like that and silently hoped the man didn't win anything, such an asshole.

He walked to the next person, who only wanted a small set, and was pleased by the tip they gave him. They could keep any tips given to them though they were few and far between.

The next few people took their time in getting out their money and he smiled patiently at the grumpy people waiting just the table over. It wasn't as though he could he in two places at once and help them too.

He couldn't wait until he was done with all of that, so he could finish off his hellish second shift and sleep for the rest of the day.

"Hey Blondie, I need a quickie!" someone yelled from his left. It was a redhead wearing goggles with a cigarette dangling from his lips and a Nintendo DS in his hands. Mello pointedly ignored him as the person he was currently helping chuckled in amusement. Quickie indeed.

He made the redhead wait for a few minutes before reluctantly walking over to him seeing as no one else selling the extras where in that area. "What can I get for you?" he asked despite the previous call for quickies. It wad required.

"I need a full set with quickies and I need three more of the Bananza's."

"That will be $35." Mello told him as he reached into the pockets to gather the requested items. He hated looking inexperienced but he honestly didn't know where half the things were.

"The quickies are in the top left pocket. Are you new here, I haven't seen you before?" the redhead glanced up at him just as Mello found the quickies in that pocket.

"No. This isn't my actual job; they are shorthanded today." Mello replied and took the $40 that was held out to him. He went into the pouch to retrieve the change but a gloved hand on his stopped him.

"Keep the change blondie." the redhead told him before going back to his game. Mello was surprised; that was the highest tip he'd earned that entire day.

"Thank you." he muttered quietly. He got about ten steps away before he turned around. "My name is Mello, not blondie!"

He smirked at the redhead's surprised look but after that quick glance continued to walk away. Mello didn't pay anymore attention to him after that, being busy finishing off the bingo extras in his apron and then rushing around taking food requests and delivering them to the customers.

It was a pain in the ass as he had to find the right foods on the cart; some were buried at the bottom and others had been marked wrong. It was a nightmare, and he was going to tell his boss where to shove it if she asked him to work food again. He was a caller and nothing more.

Mello was more than relieved when it came time for the games to start, that meant he was on break until intermission. Or so he'd thought until boss told him that bitch Amanda hadn't showed up for work or called in sick, she had simply not come in. Meaning that until the other employee that had been called in got there, Mello would be calling the numbers.

For _all_ of the games.

Mello was less than pleased. In fact he wasn't sure there was an adequate word to describe the ire he felt at that moment.

So that was how he found himself seated on the stage and yanking out the bingo balls and entering them into the computer as he called them out. Sure he was comfortable with his job, but that didn't mean he wasn't tired. On the upside, it meant he could leave earlier.

Mello did everything at his usual pace and for once no complaints of 'speed it up' or 'quit talking and call the numbers' were yelled. He might have been tempted to chuck the balls at them otherwise.

But despite being in a bad mood and relatively exhausted, he liked his job better than most people. He didn't have to go about and clean everything, or at least he better not have to, and there was no heavy lifting or cooking.

As intermission came and went, Mello still ended up being there, as per policy there had to be two of them on stage at a time if possible. And should he leave there would only be one. Mello thought that he might just kill Amanda the next time he saw her, on the upside he was now getting paid even more for his extra hours there.

The other guy, some new hire on from a rival casino, took over for him as he took a fifteen minute break. Mello stretched his arms above his head the moment he was in the bathroom, his joints stiff from the long hours.

Mello felt his shoulder pop before he heard it and winced as the tenseness was relieved. It left the muscles around it feeling weak and strained. He made a note of going to the gym sometime that week to remedy it.

With a small sigh he turned the water on, letting it run for a few seconds before dipping his hands under it to splash his face. He really was tired. He looked at his face, dripping wet, in the mirror and frowned at his bloodshot eyes. Shaking his head he dried himself off and turned around, nearly right into the body standing behind him.

"Sorry- oh it's you." Mello muttered, eying the redhead from earlier.

"Hello gorgeous." came the happy reply.

Hello gorgeous? Mello thought to himself. Who the hell even said that anymore? Besides it being a horrible line...

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a guy." Mello stated dryly with a wave towards his crotch. He wasn't in his leather, so he supposed it was an honest mistake, though it still irritated the hell out of him.

"Oh I know that. You're still gorgeous though, for a guy. I would have called you pretty but you seem the type to hit someone over that." the redhead said with a shrug.

"You're right, I would." and perhaps it was too bad that he hadn't said it, it might have made Mello's day just a little better to have hit him. As it were though, despite still being on break he wasn't about to spend it in the bathroom.

He didn't get far though, when he tried to move passed the redhead in stripes.

His arm was grabbed gently and he was pulled against the other's chest, he didn't even have time to struggle as a pair of slightly chapped lips were pressed to his own; nicotine and chocolate mixing.

He sucked in a breath, as much as he could, and froze at the tongue that probed his lips. The redhead pulled away and was out of the bathroom with a wave just as suddenly as he had appeared leaving Mello to stand there in shock.

Mello blinked heavily for a few moments before touching his lips, as though reaffirming he hadn't been dreaming.

"What the hell was that...?" he whispered, though no one else was around to hear him.

-End part 1-

**AN**: OK, I started this after going to casino bingo with some people I know and it seems I really only ever have motivation to write this after I've been to bingo XD. I just recently went so I've got a few chapters out. But for the moment I just want to see what everyone thinks of this. And no it won't completely take place in the bingo hall, though it does play into the fic.

And thanks to DiabolicaJeevas for giving this a once over to make sure I didn't miss anything….

Review?

.

Not sure how many have played bingo (and its been a good 11 years since I've gone to a residential bingo place with my parents so I don't remember if it's the same there) so I'll just give some REALLY quick explanations. If you look you can probably find easier ones online.

Early Birds: pre normal and special games, small set comes with admission but one can buy them separately later on.

Quickies: a small one card game, only blackout (full card blackout bingo, meaning card MUST be filled before bingo can be called. Usually done after the Early Bird games are completed)

Bananza: you are given one to start with when you buy the admission package, and can buy as many as you want from the people selling Sets and the like on the floor. They are sold by card, for a dollar each. (usually told not to buy too many as the Bananza is the LAST game of the day/night and for the jackpot prize, but it's also a blackout game so it's fast pace)

Sets: Large or small sets of the bingo cards. If you buy a small set its one strip of three cards, and a large set is… larger. XD I have no idea how many cards as I only buy the small set Specials so I'm used to the three cards.

Specials: you can forgo bying them as they are extra games, usually with higher winning amounts, that are sold only on the floor and in large or small sets. Price obviously depends on which you buy, you can also buy your Quickies along with them.

Admission set: comes with all the regular games and no extras. How much it costs depends on the day. Can range from $10 to $200 admission.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own death note or its characters blah blah blah.

**AN**: WOW 20 reviews? I'm surprised so many people like this so far….. hope I can keep it up. XD

**Suggested Listening**: Celebrate Mistakes **by** Number One Gun

~Part 2~

Mello liked to think that he didn't generally let things affect him. Not in the least. And yet, as he sat there and called out the numbers, he couldn't help the fact that his mind was drawn to the mysterious redhead who had kissed him in the bathroom nearly two weeks prior.

He had tried to forget it, chalk it up to a strange experience he would laugh about when he was much older, but like a virus, the moment had attached and spread across his mind until the redhead was all he could think about. That unnaturally red hair and chapped lips and the supple strength that Mello had noticed when he'd been pulled against him...

He withheld a sigh as Bingo was called. He really shouldn't have been thinking about those things during his job, hell not even at all... and yet...

And yet he found himself scanning the crowd for the elusive stranger, as he had his past work experiences since the kiss. He didn't even know the man's name.

Mello was gay, fact, but he didn't date. There simply wasn't anyone that had ever caught his attention, and he wasn't one to date simply for the sex.

But ever since that kiss he hadn't been able to get the redhead out of his mind and it was starting to drive him crazy.

He saw a flash of red hair and immediacy thought of his redhead. This time he did sigh. It was getting a little more than ridiculous. He would probably never see that man again so he needed to let it go; besides he didn't even know anything about him...

Mello stretched as inconspicuously as he could and rolled his eyes as the other caller yawned behind his hand. Yeah, they were both professional alright.

Mello was glad for the small break ten minutes later as the other guy, one Mello hadn't seen before and didn't know his name as the idiot wasn't wearing his name tag, took over announcing for the Animal game.

It was a regular bingo game, for the most part disregarding the letter 'L', 'X' and full card portions, but the person to get bingo got to come to the stage and choose a card from underneath one of six stuffed animals set out specifically for the game.

In it were monetary amounts ranging from one hundred to twenty-five hundred dollars. Granted the actual money wasn't in there, just the priced amounts.

Mello figured the game was over when someone called bingo but when the numbers on the sheet were read there was a number marked that hadn't been called; a false bingo.

He had expected it to go the second the next number was read and was surprised that it lasted another three numbers before someone yelled bingo.

There was a multitude of murmuring and the ripping off of papers even before it was confirmed that it was a good bingo. Mello took his cue to stand up and welcome the person on stage after the confirmation. He froze though, as he caught sight of that familiar red hair and striped shirt, though the shirt was a black and red one this time.

Mello was more than surprised to see the redhead as he hadn't noticed him earlier when he had been scanning the crowd, though Mello did concede that there were quite a few people in the bingo hall.

At least, Mello thought to himself, he would be able to find out the redheads name as he was required to ask that as well as where he was from since he had to announce what the person won to the rest of the bingo goers.

"I'm Mello, but you already know that. I need your name and where your from before we proceed." he stated blandly. He may have been interested by the man who had dared kiss him like that, but he also had a job to do.

The redhead seemed to have expected that and simply smiled. "The name's Matt. I'm from Greenwich. I think the state is self explanatory."

Mello was a little surprised that he was actually from that state; with how much foreign business clientele they had it was sort of refreshing, in a way.

"Alright Matt, pick an animal." none of the crowd could hear him, the other caller speaking of the next game that would start after the animal game was officially concluded.

Matt gazed at the plush toys for a moment before pointing to the stuffed yellow cat with a black collar. Mello carefully lifted the animal and handed the envelope to Matt and watched curiously as Matt carelessly opened it.

He held out the paper and smiled as Mello announced on his microphone that 'Matt' had won One thousand dollars. Mello handed Matt the stuffed cat, as he would use that to find Matt once he got the money for him.

"See you soon Mello." the redhead smirked, petting the yellow cat carefully, his smirk suggesting he'd picked that cat for a reason. Mello frowned as he made the connection to himself. If his microphone wasn't on he would have sad something sarcastic.

But as it was he merely scowled at Matt's retreating figure. He couldn't worry about him yet as he had other things to do. Firstly he had to go through the envelopes to see what one had held the large prize. He had no idea why they did that, but it was part of the job. It wasn't like anyone really cared where the money was as they couldn't have it themselves.

He announced, once he'd found it, that the tiny caribou plush had held the top prize of twenty-five hundred dollars. With that done he turned his microphone off and went through the locked box they kept under the podium. The other announcer gave him his key to unlock it, and after doing so Mello counted out one-thousand dollars before closing it and going to find Matt.

Mello hated how short staffed they were that he had to do such things, but at least he would know where the redhead was seated. He couldn't help the tiny smirk at that.

Matt was so damn bold, and it interested him.

He rolled his eyes as a bright yellow plush was waved in the air, much to the amusement of other bingo goers. Matt smirked at Mello as he walked over, setting the cat by his bingo daubers and food.

"Here you are, one-thousand dollars." Mello told him, counting it out as he handed it over.

"Thanks-"

Mello jerked as his earpiece went off, the other announcer calling him back to the podium. 'Lazy fucker' he muttered under his breath and watched as Matt's expression fell a little.

"Have a good game." Mello told him with a shrug and though Matt had begun to say something else, he couldn't ignore his job. No matter how much he'd normally love to.

He stared dispassionately as the other announcer had him take over again so he could go on a 'piss break'. "If you aren't back in five minutes I'll make sure to tell Celia you were shirking work again." the other man paled and Mello took over with a smile. Celia was their main boss, and she didn't take anyone's crap or listen to excuses. She also couldn't stand laziness.

The rest of the games went pretty standardly, though there did seem to be a lot of false bingos. To which Mello decided people needed to pay more attention to their cards then talk or eat.

He had kept half an eye on the redhead, only being able to partially see him through the crowd, but concentrated mainly on calling the numbers and numerous other little tasks he was required to do. He was going to have to have a talk with Celia about how many people they had on staff...

As the last bingo of the night was confirmed Mello stretched his arms high above his head and yawned. The other guy gave the ok to pay out the winners, as in five of them, six-hundred dollars each and close out the night.

Mello only had a few more things left to do, mainly clock out and tidy up his portion of the podium a little. He was tired from work, but knew that he wouldn't be sleeping when he got home. The drive alone would wake him up.

"Mello!"

He looked over as his name was called and was somewhat surprised to see Matt standing there, plush cat in hand, and a slightly sheepish smile. Mello knew his coworker was watching him, but didn't care; his shift was almost over so he couldn't say anything.

"Matt. I see you didn't win again." he commented with a small smile. Matt shrugged and stepped forward to let someone pass behind him. The bingo hall was still buzzing with motion as people continued to file out of the doors, stragglers still collecting their belongings.

"This may seem odd, but... would you join me at the sports bar and grill by the elevators after your shift, for a drink or something?"

Mello froze. He hadn't expected that, and honestly didn't know what to say. His immediate thought had been no, as he wasn't the type to do that sort of thing, but he hesitated at seeing Matt's expression fall slightly.

He almost forced 'no' through his lips before he stopped himself and sighed. "Alright Matt. What could it hurt?"

Mello wondered if he were doing the right thing, if he should have simply said no, but figured that he could always change his schedule or kick the redheads ass if he tried to do something crazy like stalk him.

That was an experience he didn't need a repeat of.

Mello shook off those hair raising thoughts and watched Matt nod as Mello told him to wait outside the doors of the bingo hall. He waited until Matt had turned away to palm his face. What the hell was he thinking?

Withholding a sigh he gathered up the last bit of his belongings and left to the 'employees only' section. He was greeted by a small buzz of workers, some leaving and some having much more work left before they could clock out.

Mello gave small half-smiles to those who acknowledged him as he passed, though he didn't know any of them personally. With a small relieved hum he pulled free his employee card and swiped it, more than happy to hear that small beep that meant it had been accepted.

With a roll of his shoulders he strode from that area and to where Matt would be waiting.

The redhead was leant against the wall, cigarette dangling from his lips and a smirk gracing his features as he caught sight of him. "I was wondering if you had gone out another exit, but here you are."

The way Matt had said it had Mello believing that it had happened to him more than once, which was odd as Matt was good looking and so far hadn't acted weirdly. Perhaps Matt had just asked the wrong people.

"Yeah, here I am. So let's get going." Mello made an effort to not sound demanding, or rude, and from Matt's laugh it hadn't been taken the wrong way.

Mello followed him in silence, as there were many more people there in the night than during the day and they made it impossible to walk side by side at most times. There was a live band playing in the twenty-one and over lounge area and it was packed with people and people waiting to get in.

But they bypassed that and walked further on, passed the non-smoking casino entrance and even further passed some of the small gift shops. Finally they stood before the large sign for the Bar and Grill and the smells coming from the open area made Mello stomach grumble.

"Shall we?" Matt gestured and Mello couldn't help but grimace as his stomach let out another loud rumble. Matt laughed and gently tugged him by the arm the rest of the way until they were being seated. Mello didn't know why he had allowed it, but as Matt hadn't seemed forceful it hadn't bothered him.

Surprisingly they were seated quickly despite the amount of people already inside. It soon became apparent that the place was larger than it appeared, the inside going farther back than seemed possible.

They were seated at a small booth and quickly asked what they wanted to drink, Mello getting a water and Matt a beer. The fact that Matt had asked for a specific kind reminded Mello just how little he knew about the redhead, and just how short of a time he had known him. What surprised him further was that Matt seemed to pick up on that.

"I'm twenty-one years old, work at a garage part time and at my parents business the rest of the time. I drink beer occasionally but am rather addicted to crème soda and I'm a gamer, bingo sometimes included." Matt told him with a wide grin, thanking the waitress as she returned with their drinks.

Mello could only blink for a few seconds as he processed the information that Matt had so freely given him. Granted it was nothing extremely personal...

"I'm twenty-two..." Mello mumbled uncertainly. He wondered if he should really be doing this, talking to some stranger, but in the end he simply couldn't just stop everything and walk away like he knew he probably should.

"I work here full time, don't really have a social life other than a few high school friends and am rather fond of chocolate."

"You're a chocolate fanatic? They have some rather good chocolate deserts here-"

They hadn't even ordered anything yet, and Matt had already gotten his attention on desert. That small thing had really been the ice breaker of the night and Mello found himself leaned in close, hand under his chin, as they talked and ate a midnight meal.

Matt was a rather interesting person, from the way he tended to cock his head to the side as he listened, to the passion he had for cars and the odd knowledge he had of chocolate. The redhead hadn't said what he did for his parents business but Mello couldn't help but wonder if it was something to do with catering or perhaps baking.

With as closed off as he generally was Mello had been silently taken aback by just how much he was sharing with the redhead. There was just something so easy going about Matt that calmed him and set him at ease, making their conversation flow so effortlessly as if they had known each other for years rather than a few days, most of which they had had no contact.

It was near the bars closing time so they had decided on desert, Mello leaving the redhead to choose. So long as it had chocolate in it he didn't care what it was.

"What was it that you ordered?" Mello questioned, not recognizing the desert name Matt had used. Matt just stared at him, as if trying to decipher if Mello was playing with him.

"You've honestly never had a chocolate mudslide cake?" to Matt's question Mello shook his head.

"You'll like it, I promise." was all Matt had said, the redhead grinning unexpectedly, leaving Mello to ponder if he should be weary of the desert or not.

They chatted lightly, not really wanting to get into something deep with food coming. So when the plates were set before them Mello felt no need to continue the pointless talk about upcoming games.

The desert looked odd, as though it were made of mud; though Mello supposed that were the point with a name like Mudslide.

Whatever reservations Mello had went out the window as he took a bite of it. It was a mostly frozen treat with hints of mocha, chocolate as well as caramel and mint. Such an odd combination and yet absolutely delicious. Matt seemed completely unsurprised as Mello broke out into a grin.

Despite the earlier start to the day, Mello had enjoyed himself and was rather unhappy as the bill came as well as the news that the place would be closing in only a few minutes, they being some of the last people in there.

As Mello dug through his jacket for money Matt had simply pulled out a credit card and sent the waitress off. "Matt I can't just let you pay for this-"

"Sure you can, I'm the one that dragged you here in the first place. By the way Mello, are you working next weekend?"

Mello paused, his protests dying before they touched his lips, as he thought on the question.

"Yeah. Probably only Saturday as I've had a lot of overtime this week and they'll want to balance it out... why?"

"I'll see you there then, don't make any plans for afterwards ok? I want to have another drink with you." Matt told him, motioning to his half full beer and Mello's empty water.

"Yeah, alright." he muttered.

Mello, despite himself, was looking foreword to it.

-End part 2-

**AN**: yay the long awaited chapter….. which had been written and just needed editing. Um….. I have up to 5 written but its on loose-leaf so I have to get my lazy ass to type it up, which I hate doing so…. XD

But thoughts on this? And no its not heading for sex within the next few chaps so too bad XD

**Special thanks to reviewers**: ILuvYa44, spiltmercury, im a molly doll, Kari Twilight Mist, foreverunloved, Living in a fantasy, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, ThornLeaf, HannahFaps, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, Risiblee, MsMattJeevas, critter141151, Alexis S, Franzy's Whiplash Splash, chiakaiyuki, LawlietKeehl, Possessed4evr, schoolkid, DiabolicaJeevas

**Review?**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer**: See all previous

Part 3

Mello was more than happy that his shift had just ended. Matt had been making eye contact with him all throughout and almost made him mess up a few times; Mello had been more than ready to get to of there by the last game. He had no idea where Matt had wanted to take him, but he wasn't going in his work clothes.

"Hey Mello." the redhead greeted him, raising a hand to give a half wave.

Despite himself, Mello grinned. "Just give me five minutes to punch out and change, ok?"

Matt shrugged and merely leaned against the wall lighting a cigarette. Mello rolled his eyes and easily slipped his way into the employee section. He punched out first before grabbing his things and heading into the bathrooms.

He had caught Matt's raised eyebrow but ignored it as he disappeared from view and into the bathrooms. Not many people were in there despite the evening Bingo having ended not too long before, so he didn't have a problem grabbing a stall to change in.

Despite the small space he was able to change quickly and shove his work clothes back into the small bag he'd brought; exiting the bathroom he stood before a stunned Matt.

"What, did you think I wore my work clothes all the time?" Mello asked sarcastically.

"Well no... but leather? I never pegged you as the leather type. It looks good on you though." Matt said, eyes flickering across Mello's form, just barely visible from behind the goggles. Mello couldn't say why but he liked the attention.

"Let's get out of here before they try to make me work extra."

"I know it's nothing special but I figured we could go to the buffet here, I'm not sure if anything good would be open outside of the casino this late so it's the safest bet."

Mello simply nodded to Matt as the redhead's logic was sound and he really wasn't all that picky when he was starving. And hell, it was a free meal, though he wasn't sure he was really comfortable with Matt paying after he'd paid for the last meal as well. But he wasn't given a choice as they got to the front of the line and Matt handed two twenties to the cashier and with four dollars as his change they received the receipt that allowed them admittance to the buffet area.

The place was still packed even at that hour but they were seated rather quickly considering the normal wait; leaving their acquired things at the table as they gathered food from a rather large selection. It was an international buffet with foods from many different places, some looking good and others... not quite edible.

The food was good for the most part, but that wasn't all Mello had enjoyed. It was the company. Matt, as Mello had already found out, was interesting and it was impossible not to be sucked into a conversation with him. His mind was amazing and could easily challenge his own, something he found rather lacking in most people.

But there was something he'd been meaning to ask and it really shouldn't have slipped his mind so easily when it had been the event that brought Matt to his attention in the first place.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" he asked as blandly as he could, arms leaned on the table as he waited. Matt, who had just taken a sip of water, almost choked on it having obviously not expected the question.

Mello gave him a moment to compose himself though he waited expectantly.

"You seem the type to hit someone for not getting a good enough answer but I really didn't have some epic reason. I just thought you were kinda cute."

Mello blinked. Cute? He was cute? He'd been called sexy or devilish but never cute.

He laughed, he couldn't help it. Even in the short time he'd known the redhead, his explanation seemed a very 'Matt' type ting to do. He shook his head, grinning, at Matt's half smile; as though Matt weren't sure if he was being laughed at was a good thing or not.

"You're an idiot." he told him, letting out a quiet snort of amusement. Matt didn't seem to take offence to it. Mello rubbed at his stomach, being quite full, and though Matt's plate was still a third of the way full the redhead stood up.

"You can finish, I don't have a problem waiting." he muttered feeling a little awkward.

"I'm good. I'm the type that will eat everything in front of me even if I'm already full. I won't be hungry later, trust me." Matt told him with a shrug.

Mello was surprised at how quickly the meal had passed and actually wanted to spend a little while longer with the redhead. He was beginning to like him a little and would definitely not mind making a friend of him despite their awkward first meeting.

As they walked out the servers by the exits smiled at them though Mello was certain that none of them really cared beyond the dollars in their paycheck.

Mello had actually never really paid much attention to the other areas of the casino that he worked in, preferring to go in and work and then leave, so he found his gaze drifting to things as they passed them once out of the buffet area.

He nearly collided with Matt who had stopped short and glared at the back of Matt's head as he slowly turned around.

"Come on Mello, let's live a little. Play with me." Matt grinned at him, pulling at his arm and dragging him into the Slots area. Mello simply let himself be led by Matt and didn't protest.

He _had _wanted to spend a bit more time with him.

Before they had even settled anywhere Matt had grabbed two drinks from one of the waitresses and put one in Mello's hand. The one Matt had thrust at him was strong and despite the slight ginger flavor it tasted heavily of alcohol.

That didn't stop Mello from downing it in two gulps though.

Mello didn't generally drink but with everything else that night he figured he might as well indulge himself.

Mello had never really been much of a gambler either, even when he had the money, but when Matt shoved him in front of the electronic roulette a few minutes later he found it quite interesting with all the little adjustments one could make in order to possibly win money.

It was enough to get Mello hooked, more than enough; not to the point where he would be like some and take money from his savings and spend it all there or even to the point where he would come back and play each week; but for the night he was content to blow all his weeks extra money.

Numerous drinks and a surprisingly small amount of money later Mello could tell he was rather close to getting drunk. His speech had started to slur, movements jerky and sluggish and his thoughts were a bit foggy; but he was sober enough to realize he was close to being trashed.

But with Matt by his side in a similar state Mello didn't feel compelled to stop.

"Bet higher on that M-mello. You'll never win big if otherwise." Matt slurred in his ear having taken to standing behind him only moments before to watch him play. Mello didn't mind too much and didn't even care when Matt's fingers clumsily pressed 'bet 10', as in ten dollars, on his machine. Mello's eyes were already glued to the wheel as it began to spin and the ball was released.

Matt had bet ten on two to one, tripling Mello's earning in an instant.

It wasn't any huge amount, from what Mello could tell, but it was way more than he had started with. Mello vaguely remembered cashing out, the machine printing his money voucher, but the finer details were lost to him after that.

He couldn't say how he ended up outside or when they had gotten into a cab; but he did remember how warm Matt had been as he had leaned against him in the cold backseat of the cab and how unsteady they both had been upon stepping from the vehicle.

But mostly everything after that was fuzzy; a constant blur of sights and sounds, none of them brilliant or special enough to commit to his memory.

After that Mello supposed he had fallen asleep because the next thing he knew it was morning..

.

.

Mello's head hurt as he opened his blurry eyes. It was obviously morning judging by the bright light that splayed along his face from the open blinds; he had to squint just to see that far.

But that wasn't what had him sitting up abruptly.

Mello looked around after his slow initial reaction and was now more than certain that he wasn't in his apartment. Not at all. The lumpy, yet comfortable couch he sat on was definitely not his, nor was the blanket that had been covering him.

He tried to remember what had happened the previous night but after going to eat with Matt and drinking at the casino he couldn't remember a thing. It bothered him more than he would have liked to admit.

He didn't believe that he had gone home with a stranger but he couldn't be certain. With a quiet groan he heaved himself from the couch and stood on wobbly legs. As silently as he could Mello crept around the living room but there wasn't much in the form of personal effects to tell him who lived there other than the pile of games spilling out from the open cabinet by the television.

Mello paused after reaching the kitchen, smiling softly as he caught sight of the familiar goggles lying on the counter. He had to have gone home with Matt. Though relief spread through him it still felt a little weird to not be home.

Not to mention he didn't know the redhead all that well.

Mello bit his lip and debated what to do. He was certainly within his right to leave without saying a word or otherwise to Matt… and yet all Mello did was awkwardly grab a small glass from the dish drain, fill it with water, and sit cross-legged on the couch to wait.

Mello ignored the ticking of the wall clock, closing his eyes, and simply waited. He let his thoughts drift until he heard a soft groaning and shuffling as Matt made his way into the living room.

Matt yawned loudly and scrubbed a hand across his face before he seemed to notice Mello.

"Hey..." Matt muttered, seeming as awkward as Mello felt. Matt hesitated a moment before shrugging.

"Want breakfast? I'm starving."

Mello had to grin at Matt's poor but successful attempt at an ice breaker. Mello could only imagine how uncomfortable the situation would have been if they had woken in the same bed, clothed or otherwise.

Breakfast was a normal affair, Matt having made frozen pastries and cereal and hot chocolate rather than coffee; Matt saying that he usually went out and got something for breakfast rather than making anything, coffee included.

"This is fine." he had told Matt and really it had been; Mello really wasn't all that big on breakfast, the exception apparently being when he was hung over. Plain cereal had never tasted so good.

Mello sat at the small kitchen table as Matt washed the dishes and wondered how he had let things spiral so much out of control the night before. He _never_ drank and yet with Matt with him he had not only gotten drunk but had managed to get trashed enough that he couldn't remember things.

Mello wondered what that said about hanging around Matt. Regardless of the night before Mello got the feeling Matt wasn't usually the type to go around drinking all that often. Perhaps because of how utterly sloshed he had gotten and long before Mello.

"Hey Mello, I'm taking a cab back to the casino to get my car, are you coming with me to get your ride or do you take the bus or something?" Matt asked as he dried his hands on a towel that was hung between the oven doors handle. Mello was surprised he hadn't thought of it before but it made sense to split a cab bill with the redhead.

"I'll come with you." Mello watched Matt grin as he said that. "Guess we should get going soon. I hope you don't have to work today..." Matt added the last portion almost sheepishly. Mello blinked slowly, thoughts going slower than usual before realizing that he hadn't even checked to see if he had to work.

"You don't even know, do you?" Matt laughed at him and Mello felt as his ears heated up. It was an oversight that shouldn't have occurred. Though he supposed work would have already called him if he had missed a shift already. Mello had no idea what time it even was and truthfully didn't care. He worked enough days in the last two weeks, double shifts too, that they could suspend him for all he cared.

"It doesn't matter. We should probably go though."

.

Mello watched Matt call for the cab knowing he already had everything he needed. Matt grabbed his keys from the counter beside him and Mello took it as the sign they were leaving.

The ride back to the casino was silent, neither of them seemingly comfortable talking in the back where the driver could still easily overhear them. Mello paid, thankful he hadn't seemed to have spent much the night before, when they got there before Matt had even gotten the chance to go for his wallet.

"Mello you don't have to pay-"

"Matt shut up and get out of the cab." Mello told him and watched in amusement as Matt's mouth immediately closed with a snap. Mello followed him out and they waited until the cab had gone, standing tense and silent for a few moments.

"I guess I will see you next week?" Matt commented and Mello almost felt as though he was gaining a stalker as Matt only seemed to show up at his work.

"I might not be working. I heard we were getting new people." Mello watched Matt's expression fall a little and sighed. He knew he really shouldn't do it but...

"Do you have your phone on you?" he asked. Mello didn't like to give out his number to anyone, not even his work, but if he was going to be seeing more of Matt it made sense and it was hardly fair to make Matt meet him at the casino all the time.

Matt grinned and pocketed his phone after handing out his own number; somehow Mello felt he was going to regret this.

"Give me a call once you figure out your schedule and maybe we can do something this week."

"Alright." Matt grinned at him and gave a short wave before heading off to find his car; Mello watched until his figure had completely disappeared before going to where he remembered parking his ride the day before.

Mello sighed as he sat on the motorcycle. Things were going quickly between them, as though they were almost friends already and getting close to bypassing that. Things were odd between them and Mello wasn't quite sure how he should feel about it.

Mello knew he should probably go inside and check his schedule but he just didn't feel like dealing with that or the issue of calling Matt anytime soon. He just wanted to go home, take a shower and forget that the outside world existed... for the next few days.

Why did everything in his life have to get so complicated?

-End part 3-

**AN**: so yes this is all very incredibly late XD. It has been sitting, typed up, on my computer for the last month… ehehe. But its up now so everyone can stop glaring at me… anyway thoughts?

**Also, has anyone else noticed those new popups that are coming from all over this site?** The ones that take over the entire screen and don't let you click out or go back to the previous page, the ones that are 'Download this blah blah' ?

Can anyone say virus?

Sometimes refreshing the page works but sometimes it doesn't. I'm lazy and go to the url and delete everything except for the usual 'ffnet' stuff and it goes away, but who knows what it already did to the computer in that time. Lovely how shit this site is turning nowadays isn't it?

**Special thanks to reviewers**: mattxmelloxnearxl, MostlyxShortxStories, ShyClown, Living in a fantasy, Amour en Rayures, XxCatalinaxX, critter141151, ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3, Possessed4evr, ELunamoon, DiabolicaJeevas, Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, spiltmercury, MsMattJeevas, chiakaiyuki, Kari Twilight Mist

Review?


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own death note or its characters blah blah blah

**Suggested Listening**: Faster **by** Within Temptation

~Part 4~

Mello had eventually called Matt, after procrastinating for two days after the confirmation of his new work schedule, and they had gone out for coffee after deciding that perhaps alcohol beverages and each others company didn't quite mix.

Though Mello was certain that so long as they didn't get smashed like the first time things would be perfectly fine.

The 'meeting' at the coffee shop had gone smoothly, as much as Mello had expected; at least until the waitress had 'accidently' spilt coffee all over Matt's lap and began to flirt outrageously with him. Matt had let the girl apologize but either he was blind or uninterested as he hadn't responded to her advances; for which Mello was grateful for some reason. Though he suspected it simply would have made it awkward for the redhead to hook up on their outing.

Everything had gone better after that, much less strained as both of them relaxed. That had been little over a week ago and Mello hadn't seen him since having worked straight through until the night before; in which he had crashed after having eaten diner, which had consisted of a bag of potato chips and half a bottle of water.

Mello had woken that morning tired and more than a little annoyed that he hadn't even known what day it was. Mello didn't care if his work was short staffed, he wasn't working anymore double or seven day shifts for a while; meaning he would be forced to call them for his schedule and come up with some sort of a reason that he couldn't work for a few of those days.

Mello had waited until he had caffeine in his system and a bar of chocolate in hand before calling. He'd had to threaten to quit just to use two PH's **(1)** as days off; forget using actual vacation time. It was just a little more than frustrating.

Fifteen minutes later Mello blinked at his phone as it rang; he glared, preparing to argue with higher management, when he read the caller ID which said 'Matt' rather than 'Hell' aka 'Casino'.

"Hey Mello, are you doing anything today?" Matt asked, mouth sounding as though he were talking with a cigarette jammed between his teeth; which knowing Matt he probably was.

"I'm free today. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch at my place and maybe catch a movie after?"

Mello blinked in surprise; he honestly hadn't expected that. He was used to seeing the redhead in a more public setting when food was involved. Regardless of that Mello found words forming in his mouth before he had even really considered things.

"Sounds alright to me. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Why don't you head over now, it might take you a while to get here."

Mello didn't bother telling Matt that he remembered where he lived just from the cab ride from his apartment that day, which seemed so long ago, and just let Matt rattle off directions.

"I'll see you soon."

Mello shut the phone and had just pulled on his boots before he came to the realization that lunch and a movie sort of felt like a date. He scowled at the small flutter of excitement that ran through him and slammed the door on the way out.

He got halfway to his motorcycle before noticing he didn't have his keys.

.

.

Mello rose his hand, knocked and shifted almost nervously in place as he waited.

"Just a second!" Matt's voice rang from inside and Mello rolled his eyes a little. Matt should have just left the door unlocked if he knew he would be busy. Mello leaned against the doorframe and waited for a few moments before the lock slid out of place and a breathless redhead flung open the door.

"Sorry I took so long. I almost burned the food."

Mello smiled despite the slight irritation at having to wait. Almost burning the food seemed like such a Matt thing. Though Mello realized that he had absolutely no idea what Matt had chosen to make, he hadn't asked.

Matt ushered him in and upon entering Mello thought the place smelled of pizza; at least pizza generally tasted alright no matter what you did to it.

"Its store bought so if it sucks it's not my fault." Matt confessed as they got into the kitchen, which surprisingly had some rather expensive and extensive looking equipment in it.

Mello snorted in amusement. "You say that now but if you knew it was good you would have told me you had made it." he grinned at Matt's sheepish expression.

"You know, I also have something chocolaty for desert, so don't get full on the pizza."

Mello smiled a little at the admission; Matt had put at least a small amount of thought into the lunch. Mello hadn't expected a desert at all but it was definitely a nice touch. "Thanks."

Matt nodded a little awkwardly and they both sat down at the small rounded table. Mello thought it was a little amusing that the table cloth had Mario and Luigi on it; just because Mello didn't play games didn't mean he didn't know who the largely popular characters were.

Mello took a slice of pizza, bit into it and grimaced. "This is shit pizza." he commented, watching in brief amusement as Matt's expression mirrored his own.

"Damn I'm never buying a no-name brand again. That's nasty. You want something else Mels?"

Mello stared at Matt, wondering if the redhead even realized what he had just called him, then after a moment Mello decided he didn't care and shook his head.

"No, you bought it so we might as well eat it."

They each only made it through two slices before tossing the rest in the garbage bin. They practically dove into the desert, which Mello was happy to see was a chocolate cake which one could never go wrong with. He took one bite and practically melted in his seat. That had to be one of the best tasting cakes he'd had in a long time.

"Where did you buy this? It's excellent." Mello watched as Matt's face flushed a little and Mello narrowed his eyes. That was not a normal reaction in the slightest.

Matt caved under the blonds gaze after about five seconds. "Alright. It's kind of embarrassing... but I guess I should tell you." Matt shifted uneasily and it had Mello curious. What was embarrassing? He was only talking about a cake...

"The cake is from the small catering business my parents own." Matt told him.

"Your parents made this?"

"Um... maybe?"

"Maybe?" Mello was confused now; if it was from his parents catering place then they should have made it, right?

"Ah... well... I work in the back with them so I'm not really sure _who_ made it." Matt seemed so incredibly embarrassed to admit that, that Mello didn't even tease Matt despite his amusement over it; he really hadn't expected this of Matt as Matt didn't seem the type to cook never mind bake. Though Mello knew not to take everyone at face value as appearances weren't everything.

"How about you make me something sometime?" Mello suggested in lue of teasing. Matt smiled brightly at him, seeming to relax at that nonchalant response.

"Sounds good to me. Anything you want. I can make just about everything on the desert menu but pastries are my specialty..."

Mello figured that they had another conversational topic to explore as Mello loved deserts especially if they were made with chocolate but knew it would have to wait for another time as it had gotten rather late and if they wanted to make the afternoon movie show times they would have to leave soon and Mello told Matt as much.

"I almost forgot." Matt said, stretching as he got up. The remaining pieces of cake were left on the counter covered in plastic wrap.

"Any idea what we are seeing?" Mello asked, sliding into Matt's car and loving the feeling of leather underneath him.

"I figured that we could choose when we got there. I don't even know what's playing anymore."

Mello hid his smile as he looked out the window; hanging out with Matt was certainly entertaining, if nothing else.

-End Part 4-

**AN**: Two updates within a day? What's this insanity? XD *is trying to be a better and less lazy author….we'll see how long this lasts….*

1: Personal holiday. Basically, day off without pay. Great huh? *or at least that's how it goes where I work*

**Special thanks**: Possessed4evr, spiltmercury, Shadow Dancer666, CharizardCyndi, Diamone, Living in a fantasy, Kari Twilight Mist, 9shadowcat9, MsMattJeevas, Amour en Rayures, XxCatalinaxX

Review?


End file.
